


Home

by bambabam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Little Shit, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Help, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambabam/pseuds/bambabam
Summary: Hank is Connor's home, and vice versa.Or: 5 things Connor liked doing to Hank, +1 day where everything is the same but a little different.





	Home

 

  **[1]**

 

Hank's chest was soft and warm. 

Connor liked to put his head on it, wrap his arms around Hank, and snuggle up a little closer to the human. Hank's face would always redden and his heart rate would always spike up, and Connor would either sigh contentedly or laugh when Hank burrows his face on Connor's hair. Hank's beefy arms would always embrace Connor's figure, and then that moment seemed like forever and seemed too fast to be true.

 (Connor would never get tired of hugging and cuddling and being with Hank, and Hank would never get tired of living whenever Connor was around.)

 

**[2]**

 

One of Connor's favorite things to do (especially when Hank was asleep) was to listen to Hank's heartbeat or feel the vibrations of his breathing. It had always brought a certain calmness to Connor that he would have never thought to experience in his days. Just having these quiet moments would make his android heart almost explode in joy. Sometimes his face would hurt from smiling too much; sometimes he wanted to scream at the sky and sometimes he outright  _cried_ when he felt too happy to function. 

(The first time Connor happy-cried was when Hank had kissed him for the first time. It took so much spluttered apologies from Hank and hurried explanations for Connor to make them realize that Connor indeed was happy and would very much like to continue this, thank you very much. When Hank started apologizing again, the annoyed android grabbed the lieutenant's collar and kissed him senseless.

Needless to say, the DPD was sent to an uproar when the human-android pair arrived tomorrow morning holding hands, but the office was not surprised. Hank cursed at Gavin and Fowler, flushing, when their boss begrudgingly tossed the smug Gavin 50 dollars.)

 

**[3]**

 

Connor liked seeing Hank up and awake before he does. 

Whenever he can, the android deliberately sets himself to boot up post-sleep mode only when Hank himself wakes Connor up. Hank would have to shake Connor, or do anything to Connor that would appeal to the android's judgement of "awake".  

Hank was clearly not a fan of this method to wake him up early, made obvious by his morning grumbles (mostly a groaned "fuckin' androids"). 

(Connor then would do Hank favors to make up for Hank's ruined "beauty sleep", their personal favorites going along the lines of "fucking Connor".)

 

**[4]**

 

At first, Connor only followed Hank around because his mission said so. A bit later, it was to keep an eye on the lieutenant's bad drinking habits and suicidal tendencies (and because it was still the android's mission after all). A year after Connor's deviancy— a year after the successful android protest— Hank still couldn't figure out  _why_. 

"Don't you have anything better to do, Connor? Like hobbies or some other shit you actually like doing?" Hank had asked him one Sunday morning, during his weekly visits to the lieutenant's house. "And not, I don't know, hanging around this godforsaken house and cleaning and --  _are you even listening to me?_ "

Connor remembered humming pleasantly as he flipped the pancake over. "I'm listening, Lieute--  _Hank,_ " the android had said, correcting himself when he felt Hank glare daggers at his back. Connor remained focused on his pancake, trying not to burn it  _this_ time. "As for the reason— or reasons, rather— I want to play with Sumo, I like cooking for you, and I like doing things for you." 

Connor paused.

_And_   _I like you_. "-- but it's still mostly Sumo," The android continued, turning his head to wink teasingly at Hank, who spluttered out "they're gonna burn!" in return. 

"Why? Do you want me to go?" 

A sharp intake of breath. "It's just— I don't want you doing anything you don't wanna do. You're pretty young, you can explore the world and do whatever you want with your life." The man grumbled. 

Connor lowered the heat on the stove when his timer said the pancakes were already done, smiling at his job well done and at Hank's answer. "I know, Hank. That's why I'm here."

("Now you'll finally have a believable fuckin' excuse for following me around, Con," Hank had said, kneeling down on one knee, a small opened box in his hands as he looked up at his frozen android's face. Connor didn't cry back then but he did cry two months later when he sees Hank on the altar as Connor walks down the aisle, Nines by his side— and then again when Hank vowed, "I'll follow you, RK800 #313 248 317 -51, to the depths of the world with only mild complaining." 

In Connor's defense, at least he didn't cry when a kiss sealed their marriage when a certain someone did. Hank still denies it, even if Gavin had recorded it and played it repeatedly on a projector screen during the reception.) 

 

**[5]**

 

"The fuck are these?" Hank had asked to nobody one day, staring incredously at the colorful abomination sitting not-so-innocently on the ( _their_ ) coffee table, letting out a small "oof" when Sumo ran the human over. Connor's lips formed a smile as he gently forced the humongous dog away from his bedraggled owner, before helping up the owner himself.

His scans told him the "abominations" were actually flowers sitting on a small plastuc cup from Bea's Flower Shop (owned by an AX400 model and her wife), under the electronic receipt with his registered name and model number.

"Asters, carnations, and plumerias, Lieutenant," Connor replied. Hank gave Connor a stink-eye for it, and he answered with a sweet smile. "I thought flowers would be a good touch for this good season." 

Hank scoffed at his answer. "Good season, my ass. Wait 'til everyone gets their pollen allergies and spread bacteria, saliva and sadness everywhere, then maybe you'll see what's so good on this goddamn season." The android rolled his eyes, before pursing his lips to an amused smirk.

The android detective didn't even need to consult his built-in polygraph to know that the human was lying through his teeth. "Hm," Connor hummed cheekily, replaying and looping the video of a certain scarred detective sneezing and sneezing continuously with snot coming out of his nose through his mind palace. "Certainly won't be enjoyable at all, won't it?"

When Connor's brown doe-eyes met Hank's striking blue ones, their laughter broke past their mouths. 

(The next week's Saturday morning, Connor's sight was met with two vases near the door and another sitting idly at the couch's side, all three filled to the brim with ambrosias, bellflowers and rainflowers.)

 

**[+1]**

 

Today was like any other day— but completely different.

 Flowers? Asphodels, marigolds, and nettles-- on the vase.

Hank? On the bed.

Connor's head? On Hank's chest.

Hank's face was serene and peaceful as he slept. Connor's smile was wide and content, but his eyes were watering when he took Hank's hand in his, intertwining their fingers together. The android gingerly placed their interlocked fingers near his head. Smiling this much hurt Connor's face. He wanted to pull out his thirium pump for making him feel this way. 

"I love you, Hank," He mumbled, pressing his face deeper on his partner's body. Connor's throat felt raw. Connor wanted to scream. 

"I love you so much." Connor breathed against Hank's chest. The android's voice was cracked and static-like. He raised his head to brush his synthetic lips to Hank's.

**————————————**

**// Initiating sleep mode. Please set your preferred time and/or for boot up. //**

 

**(Human nap)**

**__10 minutes**

**__30 minutes**

**__1 hour**

**__2 hours**

**(Human sleep)**

**__6 hours**

**__7 hours**

**__8 hours ( _recommended)_**

**____ 9 hours**

**> >(Set your own time)**

**| “When Hank_** **Anderson wakes me up„ |**

 

**// _... Processing ... Please wait ..._  //**

**// Alarm set. Starting sleep mode shortly. //**

**// All systems ready. Turn on sleep mode now? //**

**__ No**

**> > Yes**

**/** **/ ... _Processing ... Please wait ..._ //**

**//  Action confirmed. Shutting down in 3. //**

**// 2. //**

**// 1. //**

**// Commencing shut down. Good night, Connor. //**

**—————————————**

"Good night, Hank." Connor said before shutting his eyes completely.

Today, 12 years after they met, was like any other day— but completely different.

— because Hank's chest was ice-cold instead of being soft and warm, because Connor could no longer hear Hank's breath, because Connor could no longer feel Hank's heartbeat no matter how many times the defribrillator touched his unbeating heart— because Hank was somewhere Connor, his android, knew he could never follow.

**Author's Note:**

> HhhhhhhHhHhhhHh this was my first fic *ever*, I really hoped you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Contsructive criticism is always appreviated. Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Flowers:
> 
> Asters = Symbol of love, daintiness, talisman of love, trusting  
> Assorted carnations = Fascination, distinction, love  
> Plumerias = Perfection, springtime, new beginnings  
> Ambrosias = Love is reciprocated  
> Rainflowers = I love you back  
> Bellflowers = Unwavering love  
> Asphodels = My regrets follow you to the grave  
> Marigolds = Pain and grief  
> Nettles = Life and death
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
